


Superhero 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Superhero 2

Clint had never,  
Thought himself as a hero.  
He had done far too many shady things,.  
To be one.  
But now he is.  
He is teammates with the most ragtag group of people.  
Who are as broken as him.  
But Clint finds redemption,  
As he is saving people.

He doesn't have special powers.  
But he has his determination.   
And the will to help.   
And that is enough.   
Because powers don't make heroes.


End file.
